1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-292546 discloses an X-ray image capturing device that is used in medical care. In this X-ray image capturing device, some of the imaging pixels of plural X-ray sensor units are connected in an overlapping manner, and a X-ray image capturing over a wide range is possible.
By the way, for reasons relating to manufacturing, there are limits on how large an X-ray sensor unit can be made. In order to make it possible to capture an image of the majority of a subject by irradiating X-rays a single time by using X-ray sensor units of the existing size, three X-ray sensor units must be connected. However, in an X-ray sensor unit, the imaging pixels are arranged in the form of a two-dimensional matrix. Further, driving circuits that read-out the captured information of the imaging pixels, and processing circuits that carry out signal processing on the read-out captured information, are disposed at the peripheries of the X-ray sensor units. Therefore, even if three X-ray sensor units are connected by merely making some of the imaging pixels overlap one another, the driving circuits and processing circuits exist at the places of connection. As a result, the X-rays are blocked by the driving circuits or processing circuits at the places of connection, and it is difficult to realize long-length image capturing in which three X-rays sensor units are connected at a radiographic imaging device.